Piercing me
by OutcastChick
Summary: Suzuki thinks shes strong but can she stand up to Sesshomaru when her beast screams at her to submit.  This is a bleack mix so sesshomaru and Byakuya arent together they are just important to the story   PLEASE REVIEW!   Disclaimer I DONT OWN INUYASHA
1. Chapter 1

Sesshomaru stood at the entrance to a academy that his father had started and left for him to inherit. He studied the place it had high walls concealing the students working on the inside about a mile west was his fortress. The Academy of Demonic Purpose smelled of sweat from young demon and demonesses working to prefect their powers and master all weaponry. It even teaches manners, politic, history, and rituals.

"Open the door to your master and lord." Sesshomaru glared at the door. It opened wide with a crowd of young, giggling demonesses stood to welcome him.

"Master Sesshomaru, Your so strong! I hear you've slain a million humans! Is it true?" the girls wouldn't stop giggling and babbling. Yet he must deal with it because they are practically demonic royalty. Sesshomaru spotted one female demon that was not flirting, giggling, or babbling and his heart skipped a beat because she was the most beautiful demoness he had ever laid eyes. She had hair the color of black, raven silver, deep green eyes, and silver demon marks going down her face. She glared at him with such intensity and anger. She turned and fled to the boarding house followed my a hand maid.

"Mayuri, please let us go. We need not watch this disgusting display of ideology." The demoness walked away with her hand tucked within her kimono sleeves.

Once they were safely in their shared chambers mayuri started combing her mistress's hair. She always did this when Suzuki was upset. Suzuki was very beautiful, but because of this men only thought that she was not smart or powerful. She was both, or all three.

" Tell me my lady what makes you despise lord Sesshomaru? The moment he enter the Academy your feelings were of ill will and you despise him." Mayuri was a over a hundred year old demon who served the Kuro family for all her life and has served this girl for the eighteen years she had lived.

"He enjoys the worship of young women and girls to satisfy his own ego." Her face relayed the contempt that she felt for such a weakling.

"I think you should at least show respect for his blood line by putting up with him."

"I know you right, but I think that he does not know of father's intentions."

"Indeed I'm sue that is definitely a possibility."

" Is it not nearly time for the evening meal. Mayuri, I think I have an idea about how to deal with is ego. Go get my finest kimono." Suzuki was purring as Mayuri brought out a kimono of black and gold with her fines gems and combs. Once she was dressed she was the most beautiful thing on two feet. the kimono stuck to her curves making them mouth watering and her hair fell over her shoulders and back with beautiful combs holding it together. Her cheeks turned red as she saw her body. " I don't think I look descent in these close. I'm not that pretty."

"My lady you are very beautiful."

"Mayuri You haven't told anyone of my beast. How it takes over at random times. She seems to be restless. Why do you think she is acting up?"

" Mistress, may I speak freely?"

" You need not ask, you may always speak your mind."

" You are of age and have yet to find a demon who is more powerful than you and there for your beast has yet to find a candidate for mating. Lord Sesshomaru is definitely more powerful than you and your beast is aroused by that." Mayuri spoke softly to her. Her eyes widened and her beast loved that she and demoness in her had finally agreed on something.


	2. Chapter 2

She trembles as she walks to the dinning hall. She slams her body around as she tries to keep control of her body. _Give it to me now. let me go to him and mate him. _**No I don't want you to, its not how this is supposed to be! **_He can make us happy! stop denying it! He can give us healthy pups and shelter! _**But it won't be love! it'll be a fake, A FAKE! **_Who else then! Who would you have us mate! _** I don't KNOW! Just not him... I don't love him! **_Life is not about love its about pleasure and power!_

"MY LADY!" Mayuri watched as Suzuki fought to have control. She had never seen a Kuro so out of control and violent. "SOMEONE HELP!"

" Whats wrong!" Lord Sesshomaru kicked down the wall. His eyes widened as he saw the beautiful woman beating her self making her skin scraped and bruised.

"NO! Leave me be!" Her beast was screaming in her ears. She couldn't stop herself if she doesn't get away from Him!

" Lady you need to calm down!" Sesshomaru watched her continue beating herself.

" You need to leave Sesshomaru," She had stopped but when she looked up her eyes were bleeding red. " Sazumaru is not in the mood too play with little inu. You better run before I decide wether to test you strength."

"So you her demon. Go ahead try and test me." Sesshomaru used the same flat tone that he always did, but his eyebrows were pulled together.

"Ok, then lets play a game... You have to make me and Suzuki submit to you before the next full moon or I will slaughter you. hehehe!" Her eyes blinked and her purple eyes glared up at him. " Sesshomaru... I would like you to MY BLADE! HENSHIN SEIBUTSU!" she swung her sword out, it was beautiful. Her blade came to an inch close to his neck when his own sword stopped it. Her weapon changer into a halberd and went around his blade to cut his face. " you shall not escape me!" and then the sun went down. _No not yet. It can't be that time. NO! I have to beat Sesshomaru. No just another hour. _Her hair turned from dark raven silver to jet black, her marks faded from her skin, and her ears rounded. she turned from him trying to hide and she ran. She had a time where she spent a week as a human every year, this was in exchange for having pure demon blood the rest of the time. She ran as far as she could as fast as she could hoping that he had not seen her human form. A black cat came running beside her, it smirked up at her. It's face was sleek and sharp, it was the Henshin Seibutsu or shape changer.

" Henshin, why? Why didn't you warn me? Now I'm stuck as a human for the next week with no place to turn!" Suzuki never shed tears in her demonic form but when she was human her soul couldn't hold the walls of her composer. " I hate it!"

" Suzuki! Your powerful and yet you complain. Your father told me to protect you. You truly are the perfect mix, only one eighth human, resistant to purification and spells. Yet your immune to poison and your skin is harder most human armor. Well thats not true at this time." Henshin shifted into a beautiful blonde woman. " oh opps your not blonde." she ran her fingers through her hair turning it black. " There we go now give me one of your layer of kimonos."

" Alright, here." She handed Henshin a red kimono embroidered by golden vines.

" Ready, we will head for the village and seek shelter as a mother and a daughter. Your name will be Yuki and mine will be Ruka. We are the only two survivors of a village destroyed by demons." Henshin smirk as she added just enough age to her face in order to be a mother but still very beautiful and desirable. " Start a fire and rip you cloths a bit, then put a little soot on you face."


	3. Chapter 3

They ran in to the village panting and Suzuki collapsed. The villagers ran to them as soon as they saw.

"Oh, young ladies you must be in pain what can we do to help?" The old woman was kind and look to be the head elder of the village.

"Please help my daughter, she needs water. Our castle was attacked by demons and we are the only survivors. Please help me." Henshin or Ruka pretended to faint.

four hours later

"cough cough cough." Suzuki 'woke up'.

"My lady she's awake!" The young women were all staring at her, she stood up and looked around trying her best to look confused.

"Honey, you need to sleep for a while. Oh, you have such beautiful eyes." The elder brushed her hair away from her eyes to place a cool cloth over them. She fell in to a deep sleep. When she woke up she realized just how much soot she had smeared on her cheeks. She jumped up and asked the young daughter to bring her bathing supplies.

"I have them milady." The little girl cheeks turned red when she handed her the little robe.

"Thank you." She took them bowed and ran as fast as she could to the water and plunged straight into the hot spring. She lifted he head from the water and salty tears slipped down her cheeks. "Sesshomaru you don't even remember me. Why? What did I do!"

_flashback_

"Ahhhh! Please, some one help me!" She was just a little girl and she was drowning all alone, it was the week of humanity. She was staring up at the surface. _ I need to breath. God, I'm not ready to die yet! _ she let out the last bit of air she had and closed her eyes. Then, a warm hand reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her to the surface. Her young face had tears running down them as she stared up at two beautiful golden orbs.

" Hey there. You ok?" Sesshomaru was much young then, maybe around fifteen. His heart had yet to harden.

" Thank you stranger. I am Suzuki Kuro. What your name?" her big eyes stared up fondly and more then a little scared by the demon looming over her.

" I am Sesshomaru Inutashio. Your really pretty." He handed her a sandwich from out of his bag and got out a fishing pole and bait. " You always so nicely dressed?"

She stared down at her black kimono that was now shredded to rags. " No, I only dress this way because today I have to be human."

"Oh, you aren't always human?" His eyes twinkled with amusement like she said she was going to meet santa or something. " And what do you look like when you aren't human?"

" I look like my mommy."

" Well if I ever meet this demon part of you maybe I'll make you my bride Suzu."

"Hai."

_end of flash back_

She couldn't stand it. She just wasn't good enough. She wasn't pretty or smart enough. She knew there was only one person she could count on and that was Henshin. _If I have to forget you Sesshomaru. I will, but I'll make sure you never forget the demon who defeated you._ Even as a human she could train and hell if that meant she was going to spend a week working on doing crunches and push ups then thats what she'll do. She got out of her bath and walked to a large field.

" Henshin Seibutsu cut through the heavens to return me home The Soul Society!" Henshin materialized in her hand , she brought it up and then like time stopped her blade slowly cut open the sky and she jump straight in and as soon as she was in it shut.

An there stood here idols Commander Yuruichi and Captain Soifone of the 2nd and execution squad. " Captain-sama, Commander-sama!"

" Hello Suzuki. How have you been doing?" Yuruichi ruffled her hair. " Hows my little Yuyu-chan?"

"I'm alright thank you Commander-sama." She bowed and moved toward the door slipping her feet soundlessly across the floor. " If you'll excuse me." and with that she turned and sprinted out of the door down the hall till she couldn't see any thing, but swirling colors. She had to find him she didn't know why. He was the only one to understand her, even if he wouldn't admit it. Then, an arm sneaks out and pulls her to a stop. She felt the tears overwhelm he eyes and rain down her cheeks. "Byakuya! I can't tell you how I've missed you!"

"Come Suzuki. Not here." He pulled her to him and felt the power of his flash step until they were safely back in his clan's home. " Now tell me whats wrong?" his arms folded the only thing betraying his feelings for her was his eyes, turning from a hard slate to a softer storm cloud color.

" I found him! I found the captain I killed!" Her heart was torn with the guilt of the death of her previous captain Ikuto. She had fallen so hard for after Byakuya had rejected her. He was his twin in everything except for blood and appearance.

"How many times do I have to tell you, your captain died defending a squad member." He used the same tone he did for everything. He knew that he could never get involved with the one woman he truly desired, she was simply wasn't strong enough.

" I'm scared. When I'm a demon in the world of the living I have urges that i can't suppress. I have a sort of hollow inside me, but I don't have any control over her."

" You need to be strong enough to fight it or you will be consumed by the urges." He knew it wasn't fair if he held any hope of keeping her if he didn't intend on doing anything about it. She was sheer beauty its self when she had left the soul society she had been a young girl and her body wasn't going to change because of her immense spiritual power. But because of her short stay in the the real world her body was able to age without losing any spiritual strength.

" Ummm, do you have any idea how to get my old uniform tailored, I have the formal shinigami uniform but I want to get my old skin suit back." She smiled a little and her eyes perked up to look at him with a strange kind of wondering. " So any women in your life since I've been away?"

" You think I have the time for women in my status?" his eyebrow rose just a bit. 'is she really that dim or is it that she has no experience?'

" I don't know. You would think you would find some time to look for the woman who will give us the next Kuchiki Shinigami." Her smile changed from the innocent one that usually graced her features to one that displayed a sly humor that only a full grown woman could ever accomplish.

" I have yet to find someone of equal status and power." in his mind he though 'She is the only one I could ever be with.'

" If you will excuse me. I need to attend some of the duties that have been suffering due to my absence." She bowed deeply. She turned and ran as fast as her feet could carry her. Soifone stood there with her zanpakuto.

" Come here." She held open her arms. And Suzuki ran full force into them. Her face ribboned with the leaking of sadness. She could feel it, the swell of her heart as it once again started to fall for the blank man that would never understand the depth of her attachment. The way her life never seemed to be free, love was her chains. Her heart bleed with knowledge that she just wasn't good enough. She watched the owners of her heart talk about how they thought they had finally found the one. For the longest time she fell asleep every night with liquid pain in her eyes. She served them even when they couldn't see past their noses.

" The pain is shattering me. I don't know how much strength I have left. They don't know it but I shoulder all their burdens. I fight all their battles. I'm the one with bruises when they get punched. I hold every scar, every dent, and every break in their hearts in mine. Why! Why do I do it!" She screamed.


End file.
